The invention relates to the use and management of payment media within a retail environment, including the handling of physical media, the processing of logical data associated with it and the maintenance of integrity between the physical media and the logical data. In particular the invention relates to the methods, apparatus and systems to enable secure, auditable, efficient and cost effective movement and recycling of payment media both within the retail environment and to final reconciliation with a banking institution, including processing through cash-in-transit, service providers.
There are a numerous issues facing the retailer with respect to managing the flow of valuable media such as cash. Notably:                Loss due to fraudulent activity or accounting errors.        Increased resource, equipment and working capital costs associated with handling large quantities of media on site.        The need to reduce the cost of handling and preparing media by third parties such as cash in transit operators and banks.        The need to reduce the time to refill or replenish media dispensing machines and to minimize the time to physically check the media dispensing receptacles so as to minimize the interruptions to customer service.        To secure the integrity of the payment media audit trail both within the retailer and potentially whilst the payment media is in transit.        